Friends
by Skittlez99
Summary: Missing OOTP moment sorta. Harry is sick and tired of people calling him liar and annoying him about it. Little does he know, someone else is feeling the exact same thing. First fanfic kinda suckish plz be gentle.R&R!


The Gryffindor Common Room came to a halt as the Golden Trio walked in through the Portrait Hole. The girls stopped giggling, the boys stopped talking quidditch. They all looked up at them, but mostly at the green eyed raven haired boy in the middle. Ignoring the stares and glares they were receiving, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat down around the fire.

After several minutes of staring and whispering, the Common Room went back to normal. But some people kept on saying thing about Harry.

"He's a big fat liar,"

"What does he think we are? Stupid or something?"

"You-Know-Who is back? Rubbish!"

It kept on going until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll see you guys later," he murmured to his friends and left before they could ask him where he was going.

* * *

The cool, October breeze made the trees sway gracefully on the school grounds. Harry relaxed as the wind hit his face. He began walking around the trees, stopping here and there, when he noticed a red-headed girl sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, her eyes closed, a smile playing on her face as the cold air hit her. She wore a navy blue t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. She had tons of freckles on her face and arms. Harry stared at her for a while. Something about her made her very familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All of a sudden, the mystery girl spoke in an annoyed voice, her eyes still closed,

"Look. I'm sick and tired of you people following me around. For the last time No I didn't help Voldemort come back to power nor did I kill Cedric Diggory. I didn't tell Harry to lie about Him rising back to power cuz HE DID! Now stop following me around and get a life before I make you with my Bat-Boggie!"

Harry gasped softly. He knew that voice! IT WAS GINNY! Yes, Ginny Weasley, as in his best mate's little sister.

Ginny opened her eyes, sighed angrily and got up from her sitting position, wand in hand.

"Fine. Don't leave but don't say I didn't….HARRY!" she said surprised. She dropped her wand hand and looked up at him curiously. "I didn't know you were one of my stalkers"

Harry cleared his throat, "Well I'm not. People stalk me instead,"

Ginny sat back down against the tree, her head in her hands, "I don't know how you put up with all of this," her voice muffled by her palms.

He awkwardly sat down next to Ginny on the soft grass. He had barely talked to her in his 5 years of knowing the Weasley's, and he didn't know if she was any different to talk to than her brothers.

"I don't know how I put up with it either," he said softly. "But I just don't let it get to me however how annoying or hurtful it may be."

Ginny looked up from her hands. She wasn't tearful, which came to a surprise to Harry. He knew Hermione or any of the other girls would start crying right then and there, especially when they were upset about something like this.

"Ignore it no matter how annoying or hurtful it may be," murmured Ginny to herself. "Yeah, that might work. Thanks, Harry"

"What exactly **were** people saying about you?"

Ginny looked surprised, "They kept on saying how I had killed Cedric for "my master" and that I had made you lie to everyone about Him coming back to power to cover up the "murder" I had committed whatever that means," She rolled her eyes.

Harry looked at her with a look of shock and anger, "Why would they say that to you!"

Ginny gave a harsh laugh, "It can't be because I was possessed by Voldemort himself in my first year. No way. That'd be way too obvious," she said sarcastically, once again rolling her eyes at the boy sitting next to her.

Harry's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about that! How could have he forgotten about the thing that almost killed him and his friend? '_Is she even your friend?' _asked the little voice in the back of his head. But he never got answer as he heard Ginny ask softly, fearfulness in her tone.

"He was just a memory when he first possessed me. I almost killed people because of him. What if he possesses me again…….and makes me kill people I love and care for now that he's whole?" Tears were now rolling down her cheek. Harry leaned down and brushed them away with his thumb.

"Don't think that. Don't think he will come possess you again cuz he's not. Not if I can help it," he replied. Nothing would happen to her cuz he would be there to protect her.

Ginny gave him a watery smile, "Thanks Harry. I appreciate it." She grabbed hold of his hand. "Friends?"

Harry grinned and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Friends,"


End file.
